minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
Herobrine and the Banned Realms (REMAKE)
Attention! The following content is completely fictional and only made for fun! Any names or events that relate to the story are simply coincidental, don't think too much about it. We thank you for reading, and enjoy! ~ MPW and Shrautsticks Chapter 1: The Dream Herobrine sat in the center of his hideout, the well crafted shelter that would keep him hidden in the dark for the longest time. Torches provided the only light, the outside world was too dangerous for Herobrine. He knew from experience, from whatever lurks above is capable of. It's a little too risky, for sure. It's no comfortable little hideout, but it was home sweet home for him. The day was coming to an end, and Herobrine sensed it. He turned over to his bed, and sat down. He read an old book, a book he read countless times. He placed the book to the side after a minute or two of flipping through pages, and rolled beneath the blankets for a sound sleep. He shut his eyes, and it all went black. It suddenly felt warm, a little too warm to be earthly. His eyes shot open, as he found himself now laying on netherrack. It felt gross, being slimy and rock hard at the same time. It made a god awful squishing noise as he got up and on his feet. He looked around, seeing as he was now in the underworld. It was strange to say the least, he was completely confused. He was in his hive just moments ago, and now he's in a completely different setting. He could hear an unnatural shriek come from behind. The hairs on the back of his neck stood up, as he slowly went to turn to see what caused the sudden screech. To his surprise, there was actually someone there. It was a figure exactly like Herobrine, except half of it was corroded away by greasy netherrack. It suddenly spoke out, in a gritty chopped up voice. "Y̴-̷Y̸o̷u̷.̸.̵.̷" "What about me?" Herobrine tilted his head. "Y̵o̸u̷ ̸B̵E̴T̷T̷E̶R̴ ̷r̷u̸n̴.̵.̶" "Why should I?" "I̸̭͇̓ ̵͚̓͗a̴̺͗̏ṃ̷͒̑ ̵̙͎͠y̸̠̺̎͠o̶̡̊̓ȗ̵̹̱r̵̮̄ ̵͈͐͋W̶͖̉̇Ǒ̵̤͕R̸̖̮̂̚S̶͉̄̉T̶̗͆ ̶̧̩̿͘n̶̙̺̐ĭ̵̗̩ḡ̴̨h̸̝́t̴̘̽̅m̷̗͠a̸̬̗̕r̴̯͒̚ĕ̷̻̖̅.̷̨̭̏" Herobrine shook his head, clearly annoyed by this wannabe version of him. He wasn't going to be haunted by some imposter who wanted to bring fright upon him. "You're not my worst nightmare, you're a fraud." "A̸̞͘r̶͈̈́͆ȇ̸̱͍ ̵̬̇y̷̗̪͒͊o̷̪͛͘u̴͎͝ ̷͔͖̅͠s̵̰̩̽͠ṵ̶͚̑͘r̵̻̮̅e̶͇̺̊ ̶̬͂̽y̸̻̾ȍ̶͓u̶̼̽̈́ ̷̳̏w̸̩̑͗a̵̟̰̽̊n̷̳̲̋̀t̶͔̋ ̶̳̳̽̒ẗ̶̗̗o̷̜̎̆ ̴̣͒̚s̵͈̥̈ȧ̷͚̜y̷͉̒̍ ̵̮́t̸̡̩̿h̷̬̒̇ä̴̬́ͅt̴̙̞̃?̸̙̀̿ͅ" "Look, just what the hell do you want from me." "I̴ ̴c̸a̶m̴e̴ ̴t̵o̶ ̴y̷o̵u̶,̵ ̸I̸ ̷k̶n̵o̵w̶ ̸y̵o̷u̵.̴ ̵F̸o̷r̸ ̶y̶e̴a̷r̵s̴ ̷y̶o̸u̶'̶v̸e̵ ̸b̵l̸o̵c̸k̷e̶d̸ ̷y̸o̴u̵r̸s̶e̶l̸f̵ ̵a̴w̵a̴y̵ ̵f̴r̶o̴m̸ ̵t̷h̷e̸ ̴l̵i̴g̵h̷t̴ ̶o̷f̸ ̸d̵a̵y̵.̵ ̷D̸o̴n̵'̶t̶ ̶y̷o̶u̶ ̵w̴a̶n̶t̶ ̷t̸o̶ ̴r̸e̸i̸g̶n̴ ̷t̶e̷r̷r̶o̷r̴ ̵u̸p̷o̶n̷ ̸t̶h̷o̷s̶e̶ ̵w̶h̶o̷ ̷s̶u̴c̷c̷e̵e̵d̶e̶d̴ ̶t̸o̸ ̵a̶v̷e̷n̵g̶e̸ ̶t̶h̸o̷s̷e̵ ̶y̵o̸u̸'̶v̶e̷ ̵k̷i̸l̶l̸e̶d̶ ̸o̴n̷c̷e̷ ̶m̴o̵r̸e̴?̸" "That would be nice- but why go into my dreams?" "T̶h̵a̷t̶ ̴d̵o̴e̷s̷ ̵n̸o̶t̸ ̸m̸a̸t̴t̸e̷r̸ ̷r̵i̷g̷h̸t̷ ̴n̴o̶w̷.̶ ̸W̷h̸a̸t̷ ̸d̴o̴e̵s̷?̸ ̸w̴e̷'̶r̸e̵ ̵b̸o̴t̷h̶ ̶o̵n̸ ̸t̴h̸e̵ ̷s̸a̴m̷e̴ ̴b̶o̶a̷t̵.̶ ̶W̴e̷ ̴w̶a̷n̴t̶ ̸t̴o̵ ̸s̶c̷a̴r̵e̷ ̴t̴h̴e̸ ̵b̶l̸o̴o̶d̶ ̴o̴u̸t̶ ̷o̶f̷ ̸p̴e̸o̸p̷l̸e̷ ̷q̸u̵i̴t̴e̸ ̴l̸i̴t̵e̴r̵a̵l̷l̸y̸,̷ ̸a̸n̴d̷ ̸w̶e̵'̴r̷e̸ ̸h̸a̵v̶i̵n̸g̷ ̴t̵r̵o̵u̶b̵l̵e̶.̷ ̴" "Uh huh?" "I̶ ̷a̵s̶k̸ ̶o̵f̶ ̸y̶o̶u̷ ̵f̸o̴r̸ ̴o̶n̸e̶ ̶t̴h̵i̴n̵g̴;̴ ̶m̴e̵ ̶a̵n̷d̷ ̷m̸y̸ ̸f̶r̵i̶e̶n̸d̴s̴ ̴n̵e̴e̶d̵ ̷a̸ ̵l̴i̵t̶t̷l̷e̷ ̶h̶e̴l̷p̵ ̴g̵e̷t̶t̴i̶n̷g̷ ̶b̴a̷c̸k̵ ̵o̸n̶ ̴o̶u̷r̵ ̶f̴e̵e̷t̸.̴ ̴I̷t̴ ̴w̸o̸u̶l̶d̶ ̷b̸e̷ ̵g̸r̶e̸a̸t̶l̷y̷ ̴a̷p̴p̸r̵e̴c̷i̵a̸t̴e̸d̷ ̴i̵f̵ ̷y̵o̴u̸ ̸c̸o̴u̸l̷d̶ ̷l̸e̴n̵d̸ ̴a̷ ̶l̴i̷t̴t̸l̵e̴ ̵h̷e̵l̵p̸.̴" "What's in it for me?" "Y̷o̷u̷ ̵w̷i̷l̵l̷ ̸f̶i̴n̸d̵ ̴t̸h̴a̷t̴ ̸a̶l̷l̶ ̷i̶s̶ ̵n̸o̸r̶m̸a̴l̶ ̴f̸o̶r̸ ̴y̴o̸u̸.̴ ̶Y̴o̷u̷ ̵w̵i̴l̸l̸ ̸n̴o̴ ̶l̵o̷n̸g̵e̸r̵ ̶h̷a̸v̸e̷ ̶t̴o̶ ̴f̸i̴n̸d̴ ̴s̴h̴e̸l̶t̷e̸r̴,̵ ̶i̸n̷s̴t̴e̴a̴d̶ ̶y̵o̶u̷ ̷s̶h̵a̸l̸l̷ ̷b̷r̴e̷a̶t̶h̴e̶ ̴t̵h̷e̷ ̴f̷r̵e̸s̴h̷ ̸a̷i̴r̴ ̵a̴n̵d̶ ̶f̵e̸e̴l̵ ̶t̶h̶e̴ ̴s̸u̴n̸s̴h̶i̵n̴e̴ ̵o̴n̸ ̴y̵o̸u̴.̶ ̴N̶o̶b̵o̴d̵y̷ ̵w̶i̷l̴l̴ ̵t̴r̵y̶ ̸t̴o̴ ̶a̴t̶t̵a̵c̸k̷ ̵y̵o̸u̶,̶ ̵a̸s̴ ̸y̷o̵u̵ ̷a̶r̶e̷ ̸n̴o̶w̸ ̷b̷e̶y̷o̷n̶d̶ ̷i̵m̸m̴o̷r̶t̷a̷l̶ ̷t̴o̶ ̷t̸h̴e̸i̶r̶ ̶d̵e̷f̸e̵n̸s̷e̷s̴.̶" "I guess. What do I have to do?" "H̸e̸r̶e̸,̶ ̷t̴h̵i̴s̵ ̷w̵i̷l̷l̶ ̴h̶e̵l̶p̵ ̸y̵o̸u̴.̸" It dropped a rolled up paper. Herobrine picked it up, and unrolled it. He was given directions to some "Sunheart" temple in a nearby desert. Herobrine shook his head, and raised a brow. He pondered; "But this is outside... how am I supposed to get past the dangerous beyond?" "D̴o̷n̸'̴t̸ ̸t̵h̴i̸n̷k̷ ̵t̶o̸o̵ ̵m̷u̶c̵h̶ ̸a̵b̴o̸u̵t̴ ̷i̸t̸.̵ ̶T̴h̵e̸y̷ ̸c̶a̴n̶'̷t̷ ̷h̵u̴r̴t̵ ̸y̷o̵u̶ ̷i̷f̵ ̴t̴h̵e̶y̵ ̷k̷n̸o̵w̵ ̵j̵u̶s̷t̵ ̴h̴o̵w̵ ̷d̴e̵m̶e̴n̶t̶e̸d̸ ̴y̴o̵u̷ ̴a̷r̵e̷.̸ ̶Y̴o̸u̴ ̴h̸a̴v̴e̵ ̴a̶ ̴j̵o̵u̵r̶n̵e̶y̸,̵ ̶H̷e̷r̴o̴b̵r̸i̵n̷e̶.̴ ̸." "WAI-" Herobrine suddenly woke up, out of his sleep. He threw the blanket off him, and he sat at the side of the bed to contemplate what just happened. He suddenly realized he was holding something, and that very something was the paper that the strange figure presented to him. It was the exact paper, the same writing, the same beaten up condition, nothing was different. He knew this was serious, not some cute little task. He got to work, hopping off his bed and walking to the chest. He opened up, and scrambled around looking for something. He knew just what he found when he felt a burning sensation. With a bloody hand, he pulled out an old sword. "Here you are, my old friend." He chuckled, happy to see the relic back in his possession. He got up and off his knees, and he made it to the exit. For the very first time in forever, he saw what truly was the light of day. The blades of grass felt soft against his feet, the feeling of fresh air soothed his nerves, and the environment felt cheery and upbeat. It felt all right again. However, he needed to get back on track quickly before it all goes wrong. He did not know what to do next, however. He only pondered, what next? Chapter 2: A Golden Opportunity Unfurling the sheet in which he was given, he reviewed the map. The Temple of Sunheart...that is where I should go. ''He looked up from the map, memories whizzed by in an instant. Off in the distance was the village he used to terrorize. He slipped the map back in his inventory and approached the old abode. But as he got close, he realized the place was in ruins. How long had it been since they abandon it? Herobrine sighed, ''I suppose there are some things to be missed. ''As much as he hated the people living there, it saddened him to see the town so desolate as opposed to its original glory. He made for the village, and surprisingly the travel was shorter than he remembered it being. The village was even worse to the eye up close. Severe cracks were formed in the buildings that hadn't already fallen, moss starting to grow within the cracks. The chests were picked clean, the water supply was empty, and the villagers were nowhere to be found. Herobrine always wanted to make the village run to this state with his own hand, but he always failed to. The villagers always took the grueling process of building their kingdom back up again. So whoever did this, or whatever did it... it had to be way beyond Herobrine. He continued on through the desert. It wasn't a fun journey with the sun beating down on him, and his feet constantly digging deep into the sand, hard to tug out. The good news however was that he finally found the temple after a distance, at least the one he thought corresponded to the directions he was given. He went inside, and the inside was mostly dark and empty. However there was a podium right in the center of the foundation. He approached it, and there laid another page with different directions painted on it. ''Provide a sheep, and make them bleed. Your maker will then meet you shortly. '' Herobrine sighed, knowing that'd he have to make the trip back to the plains and then back to the temple. He started contemplating on opting out of the whole expedition. That's when he heard a bleat come from outside the temple. Low and behold, it was a sheep mindlessly roaming around. Herobrine sighed, getting his fill of luck. He took an old rope from his pocket, and lead the ship into the temple. He lifted it up, and put it on the podium. He then took out his old sword, and lifted it up over the sheep. In one hard stab, he brought the blade down into the sheep's head, and immediately killed it. Herobrine ripped the sword out of the sheep's head, blood flinging out at him. His sword was a wonderful mess of pure red blood. He looked back over to the sheep, and waited for something to happen. And kept waiting. And just when he lost the patience, and was ready to turn home. Something DID happen. It began with this sort of humming...a chorus of ancient voices that slowly shook the ground beneath Herobrine like an army of the undead clawing at the dirt above their resting places. The sheep's blood was evidently glowing--something Herobrine could hardly process as he stumbled towards a pillar he could hold onto. Leaning against a golden column, he looked back in shock. Green and yellow particles materialized right before his eyes, swirling tirelessly above the podium in which the ritual was taking effect. Never had he been so confused and scared. This was the exact reason why he withdrew from the surface of the overworld, to avoid this exact problem! Suddenly, the room went dark again. The podium and sheep were now replaced with a gold entity looking down at the floor. The entity did not move, the entity did not respond to Herobrine's calls. It just stood there, lifelessly staring. As much as Herobrine wanted to stay in his current spot, he wanted to approach the entity to see if he could get at least something out of it. And so it was, he took slow and short steps toward the gold figure, trying to get a better look at the thing. He was in the point of physical contact with the entity, when it suddenly shot up, now conscious and aware of it's surroundings. Herobrine jumped back in surprise of it's sudden movements. It stood firmly in place, and lifted it's head up at Herobrine. It's eyes were the first thing he noticed. It had the exact same blank milk white eyes as he did. In fact, it looked exactly like Herobrine if he was shaded in a gold-like color. It was almost scary how identical they looked. The figure stared for a brief moment, before speaking out in a whisper. "Who are you?" It asked, pointing a finger at Herobrine. "Uhm- I was sent by your friend?" Herobrine raised a brow. "Oh." It spoke "Then you must be here to know what goes next in our new world order?" "If it's to gain back my reputation as a horrifying entity that brings nothing but destruction to the world, then probably yes." "Ah, I know that card all too well." "Huh?" Herobrine tilted his head. "You see, I used to destroy civilizations to, I had people check under their beds for me. But they grew stronger until they locked me shut in this temple. For centuries, I was alive, I was awake. But I could not move, I could never feel, all I knew; that some prophecy in my favor had to come true. And now that you're here, it's time to start with a clean slate." "I'm glad we can-" "We?" "Yeah, why?" "My friend told me you were our errand boy, not a new member." "Friend- what?" "You see, that creature you saw in your dream. I know him. I'm an acquaintance. He tells me what happens, when the clock strikes 12 even. He told me that he was going to use you for our own personal game. And it looks like he tricked you. You've fallen right into our trap." The figure would pick up a sword. "Wait, friend? Who are you?" "I'm Golden Brine, the other is Netherbrine. And we don't take kindly to wannabes." Herobrine started backing up, Golden Brine started advancing to him. Herobrine quickly drew out the sword from behind, hoping that he had enough experience to still take out an entity that could very well be as strong as him. And like a lion, it pounced. He tried taking Golden Brine, however Herobrine immediately shut him down by flinging himself and his golden counterpart to the wall. He tried throwing punches, however Golden Brine was rock solid, taking almost no damage except small dents and a scratch. The fight went on for a while, with Herobrine not making much progress. Golden Brine had the upper hand, and if he could get one good slice, he could finish Herobrine's journey right there on the spot. Herobrine had to come up with something quick, before he became nothing but a cold, stale corpse. "Whats the matter, Herobrine?" Golden Brine said casually, his voice descending into a raspy echo, "Still trying to wake up from the underground?" The more Herobrine swung his arms, the more powerless his muscles grew. He backed behind a pillar, avoiding Golden Brine's strikes which seemed to be getting faster and faster. "You have nowhere to run, nobody to look to. Accept your fate, Herobrine." It was then that the white-eyed entity felt his blood begin to boil. How could some fiend constructed of no more than the useless waste of the overworld gain such prevailing skills? He'd have to show him who was still in their prime, and quick. He dropped his sword, tightening his fist as his eyes turned a scintillating red. Once Golden Brine rounded the corner, ready to strike once more, Herobrine obtained enough adrenaline to duck and grab Golden Brine firmly. The angry sentient statue tried to wiggle out of his grip, but failed to. With no regrets, Herobrine began to repeatedly smash Golden Brine's head into the wall. Each slam against the wall cracked his head wide, chipping pieces off and caving in. Herobrine finished his attack with a firm throw at the wall. Golden Brine's head was completely chipped, he was almost unrecognizable on how bad of a state he was in. Inside the head of Golden Brine laid a shiny crystal, waiting to be handled. Slowly, Herobrine approached the crystal and grabbed it. Chapter 3: (chapter will be named later) Herobrine observed this newfound item, and looked down at his shattered foe. ''Perhaps I was a bit too harsh...how am I supposed to know what this thing is? Could it be a membrane of some sort? ''He thought for a moment, suddenly coming to a conclusion. Giving himself a quick history check, Herobrine related this odd item to a phantom membrane, which can be used to repair an elytra, or make a potion of slow falling... He shook his head, pulling out the map again to see if there was anything he missed. Surely the Sunheart Temple wasn't the soul purpose in which this map was made for. Thats when Herobrine noticed something else next to Goldrenbrine's corpse. A rolled up peice of paper...yes! Another map. Herobrine hastily snatched it up from the ground and unfurled it, eyeing thoroughly. '''W.I.P' Category:Collabs Category:MinecraftPastaWriter Category:Shrautsticks Category:Herobrine Category:Unfinished